Princess and Knight
by Satatchi
Summary: It's been almost a year since the Hyron Projects downfall. Adam was given those twelve months to rest, as a repercussion for the hard work he's done. After the hurt and betrayal he's been through, Jensen discovers one light in a dying world. Is it enough?


**A/N: **_I feel it's a need to point out that I don't own this. But goddamn, I wish I did XD Please enjoy this story to your hearts content! Its for you after all. And if you don't like it, bugger off! :D I say that with a meaningful, loving way XD_

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Jensen." An arrogant voice sneered from the doorframe of the small office overlooking the hustling lobby, the huge letters spelling VISION across the window.<p>

Adam looked up, watching the Security Tech unfold his arms, his orange and grey leather jacket rustling with the movement. The ex-SWAT smirked, studying the arrogant way the man walked into the room.

"Well, hello to you too, Pritchard." His husky voice tinted with amusement, his own artificial arms crossed over his broad chest as he leaned back in the squeaky rolling chair. "To be honest, and I can't even believe the words are leaving my mouth, but I missed you."

Francis looked at Jensen as though he had grown a second head.

"W-what? Are you feeling all right, Jensen? You sound feverish." A mock concern filled the techies voice, his short, dark ponytail swaying with the shake of his head. Adam snorted, turning around to grab one of the files from the small cubbyholes behind his desk.

"Just stating that it got a bit lonely not hearing your annoying voice everyday. Gotta say, I haven't been able to banter with someone in quite a long time." His black thumbs leafing through the papers, finally pulling a lone one out and tossing it at his long time nemesis. The man caught the paper and looked at it, raising an eyebrow.

"So, Pritchard, I heard that there had been a few staff changes around here. " The head of security relaxed in his chair again, waiting for the other to finish reading the paper. Pritchard nodded, absentmindedly thumbing the corner of the paper. "And do I care to point out that this woman happens to share a common trait with you."

"Back off, Jensen. Just because she's my twin sister doesn't mean I pulled a few strings to get her here. If anything, she'll make my life harder, being here just gives her a chance to bug me more."

Adams face took on a look of faux surprise. "How could you ever think I would start blaming you, Francis? It's not like you did it before."

The Security Techs face turned a deep red, from embarrassment or anger; there was no way to tell.

"Whatever," He mumbled, getting up to leave the office. "All I came here to do was deliver a message from the Boss Man. He wants you in his office ASAP."

"Yeah, yeah, Sarif always wants to see me, huh?"

By the time Adam was done talking to his boss, it was almost noon. Nodding to Athene on the way out, he pressed the down button quickly, eager to be back in the comfort of anywhere but the penthouse the held his employers office. Ever since the Hylon Incident, Adam had been wary about the information he got from Sarif. His trust had been broken, revealing that he never really knew what to expect from the rich, power hungry man.

"_You should get checked up, you know." Sarif said, rolling his prized baseball in his hands. "You've been gone for almost a year."_

_Adam shook his head, apathetical to his boss's concernment. He felt fine, after resting for 9 months, he should be. But he knew better than to argue, and played the good little puppy. _

"_Okay, boss. Whatever you say."_

The trip to the doctor was quick, his health not a problem as he had thought earlier. Shaking his head, he slowly put his shirt back on. The doctor, Cristina Pritchard, was nice enough. He couldn't even understand how she was Pritchard's sister, much less his twin. She turned around, still studying a gunmetal clipboard held in her delicately manicured hands.

She wasn't unattractive by any standards, her dark brown hair was cut short into a asymmetrical bob, her slightly almond shaped amber eyes were outlined with kohl, making them stand out against her pale skin. Full lips parted and moved as she subtly read the report to herself. Finally, she looked up and smiled, placing the clipboard down on the exam table next to him.

"Well, Mr. Jensen, you seem all checked out." A slight Italian lilt accented her soft voice, surprising Adam further.

"I couldn't help but notice that you're Francis's sister." He started lamely. His mind mentally slapped him for making him sound like a fool. Nonetheless, Cristina laughed softly, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I am. And I noticed that you are Adam Jensen, an… acquaintance of my brothers. He's… talked quite a bit about you."

"Nothing good, I assume," Adam mumbled, pulling on his leather highman over his Kevlar armor. The body suit was bulky, but it gave him a sense of security. His comment made the doctor chuckle.

"He states, and I quote, 'Jensen's a self-centered old bastard that cares only about himself. He's arrogant too. You should meet him, Cris. He's a nightmare. On second thought, maybe you shouldn't'" She finished, her voice going back to it usual cheerful tone after mimicking her twins serious, haughty tone," Well I have met you, now. And it seems he's quite wrong about you!"

Jensen sat on the exam table, studying her. He was intrigued, seriously intrigued. All of a sudden his usual stern expression cracked into a half-smirk. She definitely wasn't like the Prick.

* * *

><p><em>Well thats all I have for now. If you're disappointed, I'm sorry *bows head* but I can't please everybody! Not even myself XD I really do hope you enjoyed this. REVIEWS! I think so! please? No matter what you say, there will be MOAR!<em>


End file.
